


Double the fun

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to try something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkshame me, I dare you

It was a rare occurrence for Brian and Loki to have a full day for themselves, but that time they had been lucky.

 

They were both on Loki’s bed; Loki was sitting with his back leaning against the wall, reading a book – something about royal palaces in the world – while Brian was laying between his legs, his head resting against his stomach, checking his texts to see if Natasha had contacted him for something.

They weren’t speaking much, but it wasn’t a problem: they were both pretty comfortable with that.

 

Suddenly, however, Brian heard Loki closing his book and putting it on the desk; he didn’t even need to move to do it, thanks to his magical powers. Lucky bastard.

Then he started to pet absentmindedly Brian’s hair, which he didn’t mind, at all, but that simple gesture was enough to make him understand that something was up.

\- You need anything? -, he asked, in fact, putting back his phone inside the pocket of his jeans, knowing already that he wouldn’t be able to look at it for a while.

 

Loki didn’t reply immediately, instead he lowered himself to kiss Brian’s forehead, but then the other raised his head and they started kissing on the lips.

Now Brian was sure Loki had something in mind; oh well, as long as it didn’t hurt anybody he was willing to indulge him in whatever he wanted, especially if it involved more making out.

 

 

\- I want to try something -, Loki murmured between one kiss and another.

\- I already got that -, Brian replied, smiling when he saw his boyfriend’s frown.

 

 

He could pretend to not be able to read him, but then where would the fun be?

It was actually very cute how hard Loki tried every time to surprise him, that was why he would never tell him to stop doing that.

 

 

\- I’m sure you’re aware of my excellent magical abilities -, Loki continued, then.

\- I sure am -, Brian replied, curious to know where he was getting at.

\- Well, it occurred to me that I could use my talent also for… pleasure -, the other continued, his face starting to become of a darker shade of pink.

\- …Continue -, Brian encouraged him.

 

He had no idea about what was going on, but god wasn’t he interested.

 

\- Sure -, Loki said in an attempt to stall for more time.

When he got that idea he didn’t have all those problems, but now, having to say it out loud… he felt a bit dirty.

\- Well, um… I am a master of illusion, as you well know -, he started, sliding his hand down Brian’s body to keep him distracted, - I can make whatever I create feel real-.

Brian nodded, waiting for him to continue; he was starting to understand what he had in mind.

\- That goes for people as well -, Loki said, in fact, smirking at Brian’s face.

He looked really intrigued by it, so he decided to tease him a bit.

\- I can make anyone join us, if you want -, he said, while he started to work on the spell. Thankfully it didn’t take much time.

\- Mmh… would you like your fellow countryman to be here? -, he asked.

 

Brian felt a hand on his knee and, when he looked up in front of him, he saw Brian Braddock, Captain Britain.

\- Um… - he started, a bit uneasy now, but Loki cut him off.

\- Oh, don’t tell me you want the other one -, he said as the figure in front of them became Dane, the Black Knight.

\- I wonder if this can be considered Stockholm Syndrome -, he mused then.

Brian wanted to ask him so bad how he knew what Stockholm Syndrome was but Dan… the thing was getting a bit too close for his tastes, so he said instead:

\- Don’t… -.

\- You don’t like this one either? You sure are a difficult one -, Loki mocked him, - Well, what about the great America-man? Everybody loves him, right? -.

Now, instead of Dane there was Steve Rogers and Brian was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to even look at him for a while thanks to that.

 

Sensing his discomfort, Loki pondered if he should cut it off or continue with other people; he decided to tease him one last time – a payback for all the time he had been the one getting teased – and then to stop.

\- Maybe you just want another me?-, he said, creating a clone of himself.

 

Well, Brian had been expecting that – actually he was surprised Loki didn’t do that sooner.  At that point… maybe they could have used some changes like that, at least once.

He couldn’t believe himself when he said “yes”, but he had taken a decision and he wasn’t going to go back.

\- Really? -, Loki asked, genuinely surprised.

He didn’t know it would have taken that to… oh well, at least now he could take advantage of the situation.

\- I didn’t know you were so greedy -, he said, starting to unbutton Brian’s shirt, - But I can’t blame you -.

Brian chuckled.

\- Well, I couldn’t hurt your feelings, couldn’t I? -, he said then.

He was looking too smug for Loki’s tastes, so he decided to do something about it.

 

It didn’t take too much effort to make the clone move, so he was able to enjoy the show without any difficulties.

The clone got closer to Brian and pressed their lips together, while its hands started to wander on his exposed skin.

Brian eagerly reciprocated the kiss; it felt identical to kissing the actual Loki, which was weird, considering that it was just a clone.

\- So, you like it? -, Loki teased, and Brian squeezed his thigh with his hand instead of replying.

\- I’ll take that as a yes -, he said then.

 

As he felt the actual Loki’s hands roaming around too, Brian thought that that was a splendid idea and that they should have thought about it sooner.

 

While the real Loki took the clone’s place kissing Brian, the other started to leave kisses wherever he could, going more down every time; it kissed his neck, his chest, then it spent some time on the abs, tracing them with its tongue.

Brian let out a groan as it palmed him through his jeans.

Loki smirked as he stretched his hands to tease Brian’s nipples, while his clone was sliding Brian’s jeans, and then his underwear, down his legs, and then letting them fall on the ground, much to Brian chagrin: his phone was there!

 

 

Still, he would have lied if he said he wasn’t enjoying all those attentions. It was just a bit strange to think there were basically two Lokis there with him, but that was definitely something he could get behind, or in front – he liked either way.

 

 

It was then that he felt something hard pocking his back, which made him smirk.

\- Did it always take so little to… -, he started, but then he looked up and Loki was frowning, so he said instead, - Don’t worry, it would happen to me too -.

He gently moved the clone out of the way, getting on all fours.

\- Besides -, he said, reaching for Loki’s trousers, - This is nothing I can’t fix -.

\- Oh – was all Loki said. He had been caught off guard but then he realised he didn’t mind that much.

Once Brian got Loki’s erection free for its restrains, Brian first laid a kiss on its base, then he started to lick the head.

Loki’s breath started to quicken but he wasn’t going to sit there and let Brian do all the work.

 

The clone, which had remained at its place until then, started to move again.

The three of them couldn’t perfectly fit on the bed, but the fake Loki still managed to find a little space at the edge.

He lowered itself down on Brian; it started by leaving a trail of kisses on his back, then it started to work on his hole.

 

When Brian felt the clone’s tongue there he let a moan escape from his lips. He looked up and saw that Loki was smiling; he looked so proud of himself, but that was going to change soon.

He decided to skip all kinds of preliminary and he took his erection directly in his mouth.

A sense of satisfaction went through him as he heard Loki hissing and then moaning as he started to suck him off.

Meanwhile the clone was still at his entrance, teasing it with its tongue, but it wasn’t enough anymore, so Brian started to press his hips against it. The fake Loki seemed to understand: with its hands it spread his butt cheeks, and then it started to penetrate him with his tongue, which was lovely, but not quite what Brian wanted.

 

He looked up to Loki; he was completely absorbed by what he was seeing, and in fact he couldn’t bring himself to look away from his clone giving pleasure to Brian.

It was like being in front of a mirror and, to put it bluntly, Loki found it really hot.

He wondered if it would have been the same if the clone was of somebody else…

 

 

\- You seem lost in your thoughts -, Brian said, but Loki hardly heard him.

\- I must be doing something wrong, then -, he continued before starting to suck him off again, with more energy that time.

Loki threw his head back and by doing that he hit the wall, not that he could have cared less about it.

Yeah, that definitely wasn’t the right moment to be jealous of something that never happened.

Brian was so good – as always – but Loki didn’t forget what he had to do.

 

He made the clone get up and go for the closet, then he made it take the bottle of lube that was there.

He saw it pouring some liquid on its penis before guiding it towards Brian’s entrance, then he looked at Brian, searching for any sign of discomfort, but he found none.

Only at that point the clone penetrated him and, after a moment to get him used to the feeling, it started to move.

 

Brian getting fucked by basically himself was really a great view for Loki who was clearly enjoying the show.

With that – and also Brian being too good at what he was doing – it didn’t take too long for him to reach his climax.

He warned him just a moment before coming but Brian had great reflexes, so he was able to let it go before getting any semen in his mouth – he hated that.

He still got a bit on his face, but he could live with that.

 

The clone was still thrusting into him and, now that his mouth wasn’t occupied anymore, his moans were way more audible, exactly the way Loki liked.

 

 

He wasn’t going to lie: watching Brian struggling to keep it together – and failing miserably – always gave him a strange sense of power that was almost addictive. Almost.

 

 

He took Brian’s face between his hands and he kissed him, almost feral.

Brian decided to tease him by putting his hands on his thighs – and squeezing hard – to keep himself steady as the clone slammed into him.

Loki replied by sliding his hand between Brian’s legs before starting to stroke him. Brian seemed to appreciate that gesture as he started to thrust his hips accordingly to Loki’s movements.

 

Thanks to that new stimulation Brian quickly reached his climax as well. He let out a last, shaky groan as he came on Loki’s hand.

The clone gave a few more thrust inside him and then it vanished.

 

 

As Brian caught his breath, Loki studied the mess they had made; the bed cover was all dirty, well, not only that. Loki grimaced, in fact, when he noticed that there was come on his trousers too.

Then he looked at Brian, at his eyes a bit tearful, his hair now messy, his still tense muscular body, the beads of semen on his face, and he came to the conclusion that it had been worth it.

 

\- How are you feeling? -, he asked then, and Brian smiled as he replied:

\- Great -.

\- Good -, Loki said, and then he added, - You should take a shower -.

\- I know -, the other replied but he didn’t even have the time to move that Loki spoke again.

\- I was thinking… -, he started, - Maybe after we clean up we could go at the club -.

\- Sure, why not? -, Brian answered, - But not for too long -, he continued.

\- I still have to repay you for this, after all -, he finished, with a kind of look in his eyes that made Loki shiver with anticipation.

 

As he laid a quick kiss on his lips and then gathered the things he needed for the shower, Loki just stared at him and he thought that yes, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
